Connection
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my second attempt at doing my Connections Lost fan fiction. Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Connections (Take Two)

Disclaimer: I have created a fic last year, but it was going no where because I was trying to go by the storyline on the Island and the whole time/space thing screwed me up. That is why I am redoing it. I do not own Lost or the various songs I will use in this fic. Since the story is called "Connections," please do not take this as a Mary Sue. I'm just adding another character into the plot and writing what would happen. I am starting with this season (2009) I will post every Wednesday either before or during the new episode.

Chapter 1: numbers  
Melissa Ford was searching LA for the man who killed the father of her daughter Jenny, Daniel Cardigan. She did not want justice for it. In fact, she wanted to thank the man. Dan had always been sweet to her, until she got pregnant and they started living together.  
As it turned out, all he really wanted from her was the money she received from her adoptive father, Charles Widmore. He gave her a small fortune so that she could live on her own and go to school. With the money, she was able to get a small mansion in San Francisco. She went to school for Early Childhood Education, and opened her own day care facility while she put herself through school for the job she truly wanted; a detective.

She was halfway through school for criminal justice, when she met Dan and was knocked up. The house was completely paid for, so they both lived there. But after Jenny was born, the true Dan was revealed. Dan emotionally, sexually, and physically abused her.

They moved to LA shortly after, because it turned out that Jenny was very gifted. There was a school in LA just for her, and obviously they could pay for it. They sold the old house and bought another one the same size.  
The only reason she stayed with him was because she wanted Jenny to have both a father and a mother. Melissa grew up as an orphan and has amnesia from the whole experience. The farthest she can remember is waking up in a hospital in London when she was sixteen and just adopted.  
Surprisingly, the only thing she forgot was her entire life. She remembered her name, year, and unfortunately who was president of the United States. As time went on, she started to remember small things that happened to her parents. While she was in an orphanage, her father killed her mother and then killed himself in front of her elder brother James.  
Because they made James think she was a stillborn from the start, she never got to meet her older brother. The orphanage was run by nuns, and they told her that this is why she was never adopted. They insisted that the sin of her parents were the reason why no one wanted her.  
Melissa was also uniquely very smart. She could always put a mystery novel's conclusion together long before it was even finished. She never remembered anything more, like how she met "chuck", as she calls him, in the first place.  
When Hugo Reyes was taken into custody for killing the men, including Dan, she ran to the police station while her daughter Jenny was in school. She decided to put the millionaire connections to good use when the policemen tried to stop her from seeing him.  
"I'm the daughter of a very powerful man in England by the name of Charles Widmore. I have a right to talk to the man who killed my daughter's father! I'd just like to speak with him! PLEASE!" she exasperated in her fake English accent.  
"Fine lady, I'll only allow fifteen minutes." he said giving in with his eyes lighting up at her adoptive father's name.  
"That is more than enough time thank you." she said walking to the holding cell. When she walked in, she was surprised to see that the guard was listening to an ipod.  
"There's a Miss Widmore to see you." the annoying policeman announced.

When she walked in, Hugo seemed to be surprised and freaked out.

"Who are you?" he asked frightened, "You're not Penny..."

"You know Penny?" she asked now in a thick Southern Accent. Well she _was_ from Tennessee. "Is she nice? I never met her!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna know who really killed those guys... he saved me from doing it myself."

"What do you mean? You don't think I did it?" he asked her confused.

"If course not big guy! Who ever did that did it quick and silent. You don't seem to be the quick and silent type. Not to mention you didn't have any history of killing anyone in your previous episodes. If you did I would believe it better. Episodes don't usually turn for the worst randomly. Plus you were obviously on medication."

"What are you a detective?"

"No..." she frowned. "But I wanted to be until I had a baby."

"What do you want with me?" he asked again.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"He said your name is Widmore."

"Oh... you know Chucky" she said a bit annoyed. "He's my adoptive daddy, but I don't like him. I came over here to find my brother when I was old enough. But he couldn't help himself. He had to give me two million bucks. That at least put me through school and I was able to buy a small mansion. I haven't talked to him in a long while."

"Really?" he asked. Melissa felt like she was missing something, so she inquired further.

"What do you know about ole' Chucky that I don't?"

"Nothing..." he said immediately. "So what happened? Why did he adopt you?"

She looked down again. "I don't remember. Weird huh? I mean I must have a really bad case of repression. See, all I know is that when I was a baby, my dad killed my mom right in front of my brother, and think killed himself leaving my brother hiding in fear. They made him think I was stillborn so I wasn't able to ever meat him." She shrugged, " then I was the custody of Chucky somehow and he cared about me more than my apparent love struck older adoptive sister Penny who _also_ has no idea that I exist."

"Wow, bummer dude." He said to her.

"Yea, tell me about it." She sighed.

"Listen, I trust you." He said suddenly holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Thanks Hugo." She said returning the handshake. However something strange happened. The past suddenly came back to her. She was confused. This is what she saw...

_She was in the middle of a jungle with a thin man with glasses. She seemed to be showing him something. She moved some vines to reveal a door. She must have been about fifteen years old. She knew this because she turned sixteen the day she woke up._

_She opened the door to some kind of facility. She heard something beeping, and ran to a computer to type in the numbers that always seemed to show up in her life for some reason; 4,8,15,16,23,42._

_"What happened?" she said yelling at a man who was asleep._

_The man got up but fell back down as if he was drunk. He smelled it too._

_"You're drunk ain't ya?" she said annoyed. _

_"Maybe you should get someone else to do this." The glasses man said calmly... too calmly._

_"Yea..." she said. She kicked the man's leg._

_"Alright, take a cold shower and I'll send a replacement soon." She said leading the other man back out closing and locking the door._

_"You sure you can trust him with this while you're away protecting the Island?" he asked her._

_"Yea. I'll leave ya in charge alright? Jacob chose you after all." _

_"I'm gonna miss you Melissa." He said holding out his hand._

_"I'll miss you too Benny." She said shaking his hand. "Tell Alex I'll miss her."_

Then the vision was over.

"Dude?" Hugo asked her. "You ok?"

"Wha...yea... I'm fine." She said sitting down. "It's just sometimes when I touch someone I get visions of my past... but I don't have anything in common with you... usually they are in the vision as I knew them... but...do the numbers 4,8,15,16,23,42 mean anything to you?"

Hugo was very surprised at that. "How... how do you know those numbers?"

"If I get you out of here, can you tell me the truth about who killed Danny, those numbers, and what really happened on that island." She said.

Hugo looked at her strangely. "What island?"

"The one I just had a vision of." She whispered. "I could see that you all lied since the day you arrived. Now I want you to tell me so that I can figure out what is going on." Alright... I'm with you..."

Hugo was hesitant, but after she bailed him out promising that she would keep an eye on him. They both took public transportation to pick up Jenny, and then went to her mansion. She did not like driving, and liked acting like a poor person more than a rich snob.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: this is where my fun starts. This will get more into why Melissa is so special, and... you'll see what happens to Ben... hehe.

PS: I'm sorry about the wait, I just needed more ideas.

Chapter 2: Ben

Melissa and Hurley were now at Melissa's apartment after picking up her daughter Jenny from school. The next morning was his trial, so they got to sleep. However Melissa started to have that feeling... that feeling that she always knew was something to pay attention too. You see, ever since she was young, she had feelings of dread but also as if something was pulling her to save something. She asked Hurley if he could watch Jenny, who was sleeping, while she goes out to see what was going on.

She followed this feeling, which was leading her to the ally way behind her house. She saw a man who looked very familiar from behind. He soon went into the shadows and turned around so she could not remember who he was.

"I've been waiting for you Melissa Cardigan-Ford." the man said in a very creepy-familiar voice... the voice she remembered from her vision... Benjamin Linus.

"Benny?" she asked.

He then walked into the light.

"Its been a long time hasn't it?" he said with one of his malicious grins.

"Yea... where's Alex? I thought for sure that if you'd be here, so would she."

"You don't know?" he said. It wasn't a question. "You don't know what your darling father did to her?"

"I don't talk to Chucky no more." she said annoyed. "What about 'im?"

"He killed my daughter."

Melissa looked at him with shock. "Wha...what?"

"And I'm here to get him back by killing_ his _daughter!" he said lifting a gun.

The next few seconds went so quickly that she hardly knew what happened. It all started with a gun shot. Melissa saw the gun fire, but then she had a vision.

_She was back on the island. She was using some kind of power... _

_"four..." she said, suddenly the tall grass fell to the ground as if it were cut. A man standing next to her smiled._

_"I knew you were the one meant for this power." he said._

_"Thank you Jacob." she said smiling. He then leaned his head down to her face and they kissed very intimately._

She was back in reality, and the gun was heading for her brain. For some reason, everything seemed slowed down. Was it part of the power this Jacob was talking about?

"FOUR!" she said, amazingly the bullet stopped where it was. She decided to try the next number in the certain sequence... it couldn't hurt...

"EIGHT!" The bullet cut in half.

"I see you remembered" Ben said with a grin. "Lets see if you can stop everything I have for you."

"How about not..." she said going on with the spell.

"Momma, why are we going away?" Jenny asked her mother while she was packing her clothes.

"Because darlin', we need to go on a little vacation alright?" Jen was quiet now. Melissa kissed her forehead, and went on her way to the kitchen. This had been a few days after he had been cleared of all charges. They were on their way to the airport to await their new destiny on the island. Apparently, Hurley knew somehow what plane to get, and when it was leaving.

When they got to the airport, they met with Jack, and then they saw Sayid walking in with a officer.

"is that Sayid?" she asked.

"Yes." Hurley said.

"Damn... I guess I'll just have to hug 'em later."

"Hug him?" Jack asked.

"He killed the man who made my life a livin' hell doc." she said.

"Doc?" Jack asked.

"What? I like givin' people nicknames!"

"Right..." he said.

They soon all got on the plane. Suddenly, Ben boarded and as he passed her seat. They glared at each other, and the flight left the airport.

"Who's that mommy?" Jenny asked.

"No one baby... its gonna be alright." she said kissing her forehead.

The flight took off, and suddenly it was plummeting to the ground...


End file.
